


Red-Hot and Breathless

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2.22, 2x22, Canon Divergent, Confessions, Elevator Sex, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 2x22 - Canon Divergent - The only thing that worries Iris more than Barry's good mood is that he hasn't told her he loves her yet.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Red-Hot and Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Been waiting to do something like this for a while now, but seeing someone on twitter wanting it pushed me to write it sooner. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris leaned back against the wall of the elevator as she waited for it to descend to the first floor. She couldn’t really explain why, but she was nervous to see Barry. It certainly wasn’t just because his upbeat mood in a time of absolute terror was putting the whole team on edge, though that was certainly reason enough. On top of everything else, Caitlin was still missing.

But, ironically, Iris needed a reason to leave the cortex and get away from the dreary mood the team was currently in with Barry out in the field, so she off-handedly mentioned how she’d go meet him by the elevator. He’d just finished putting out all the current fires raging in Central City and would be heading back to STAR Labs soon.

She hadn’t meant to push the elevator button and step inside to meet Barry on the first floor, but that’s what had happened. Probably because her mind was elsewhere. It wasn’t just on Barry’s ‘walking on sunshine’ outlook, as Cisco liked to put it. That was Flash business, and it was concerning. It was a good cover for the other thing she was feeling whenever she saw Barry.

And that was… love?

She didn’t know yet. They hadn’t even gone on a date for crying out loud. Barry hadn’t even specifically said he was still in love with her. He said she was everything to him, which gave her an insane amount of butterflies she didn’t know what to do with. So did him holding her in his arms, so did that kiss on her cheek, so did them holding hands as they approached his mother’s grave, which was monumental in and of itself.

But he still hadn’t said _the_ words, and to be fair, neither had she.

Last year though, Barry had known beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was in love with her. Was she overthinking things too much wondering why he couldn’t seem to come out and say it now?

The elevator doors opened, and Barry was nowhere in sight. So, she stepped out and waited in the lobby until the lightning wind came to a stop directly in front of her, taking her breath away as it always did.

“Iris!” Barry said happily, his face lighting up at the sight of her.

Her heart hammered away speedily, almost as if the speed force lived inside her too. She’d never get over that grin of his, and those eyes, and that voice, _God_. If she wasn’t in love with him now, she was pretty damn near close.

“I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you’d be with the others upstairs.”

He pressed the elevator button, and the doors opened immediately. He gestured for her to walk in ahead of him and swore she felt his eyes on her backside. Was it too soon to tease him about something like that? Especially now that she was aware of it and _wanted_ it?

The doors closed behind them, and Barry reached across her to push the button for the right floor.

Iris caught her breath in her throat. What was the matter with her? This was happening more and more whenever they were alone together, which albeit wasn’t often, but still. It was as if they were already together, and she couldn’t get enough of him. But since they weren’t officially together yet, she didn’t know if she had the right to do anything. Especially with Zoom as such a pressing issue. They definitely shouldn’t do anything until Zoom was totally dealt with, and not just in Barry’s mind. And they needed to get Caitlin back. Everything needed to be in order and peaceful again before they could even think about moving forward with any sort of romantic relationship.

But being this close to him and not being able to act on how she was feeling was _hard_.

This was probably how he’d felt most of the time he’d known her.

Damn. Why had it taken him so long?

Not that it mattered. It took her close to a year to let herself accept that she was falling for him; and that was only with the additional encouragement of that future newspaper and their doppelgängers married on Earth 2.

“What are you thinking?” Barry asked, his face alight with enthusiasm.

“Oh, nothing.” She shook her head.

“Come on,” he teased, coming up beside her and nudging her arm. “You can tell me. No matter how silly.”

Silly! At a time like this? He really was far gone over the rainbow.

Still, she smiled. Because his smile was infectious, and she couldn’t help herself. At least not right now.

“Fine,” she said. “I…was thinking about us.”

“What about us?” he asked, his edge lessening a little.

“Just about what will happen after Zoom is dealt with,” she said nonchalantly, not meeting his eyes.

“It’ll be sooner than you think.” He caught her gaze for a millisecond and winked, sending her into a daze.

“Right,” she said. “That’s good.”

Barry’s eyes roved over her body, and she could’ve sworn she heard a subtle growl emanating out of him. Her eyes went wide, and she turned to look at him.

“Barry?”

He took a step closer and slowly, carefully pushed her sweater off her shoulders until it landed in a puddle at her feet. Her breathing grew shallow.

“I want to see you, Iris.”

“Barry.”

Her cheeks were red-hot, flames licking at the sensation low in her belly. Goosebumps covered her arms and crawled up her neck, but Barry’s jacket was the next to go – his suit having been switched out before they stepped into the elevator – and Iris could barely breathe.

“Barry, we… We haven’t even kissed…”

So he kissed her, right there in the elevator, pushing her back against the opposite wall and cupping her face as her arms lay like putty at her sides.

“How’s that for a first kiss?” he asked, smug as hell at the way her brows furrowed and her lips briefly chased after his.

She tilted her head up and looked into his eyes, then yanked him down to her with her arms around his neck for an open-mouthed kiss. Barry said something muffled, but Iris didn’t care what it was. All she cared about was that they were kissing, something she’d been craving for a while now. And all her nerves were now gone.

Sometimes she forgot that the flirty confidence the Flash had with her on rooftops and in Jitters actually came from her nerdy, best friend, Barry. Being a superhero had brought out a side in him she never knew existed. He probably hadn’t known he was capable of it until it happened either. But it made him even sexier to her.

She arched up against him, sinking her fingers into his hair as he deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers. Shivers ripped up her spine and ran down her arms and legs, so delicious she could scream.

“Damn, Barry, when did you learn to-” she breathed, pulling away for an instant in need of oxygen.

“Just now,” he divulged, then picked her up and moved them to the opposite wall by the panel of buttons and emergency lever. He pulled it down immediately, and it came to a stop.

Iris was just glad the elevator was so slow or they might have been discovered already.

“What… What are you-”

“Shh,” he said, then kissed her again. “Just trust me.”

“I trust you,” she whispered, and he smiled tremulously, which encouraged her.

Kissing her again, he let his hands wander. They pulled her shirt free of her pants and smoothed over her warm back and belly underneath. She curled into him and did the same, eager to free him of his shirts and feel his skin against her own. And not just her hands, but everywhere.

“Iris,” he choked, when he caught sight of her bra after she’d helped him lift her shirt up over her head and deposit it on the floor.

No longer hesitant, Iris unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, shoving them to the floor. She did the same for her own, since Barry apparently was now too dazed to move.

“Please tell me you won’t be like this the whole time,” she said teasingly, but even she was starting to get a little nervous.

“I don’t have anything with me,” he said, and therein lie their true dilemma.

Thank God she was hornier than he was – or at least better prepared.

“I do.” She smiled and pulled a condom out of her bra.

“God, I love you,” he said, not stopping to think before kissing her again.

But this time Iris’ lips didn’t move, and Barry pulled back.

“What?” he asked, concerned now. “Was it something I said?”

“Yeah,” she said honestly. “You love me?”

His worry melted away.

“Yeah, Iris.” He traced the curves of her face. “I never stopped.”

To stop from crying tears of happiness, she kissed him again, and then things escalated – _fast_.

She jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, making him move to the opposite wall to get a better hold on her. She rubbed herself against him and found the sweet spot on his neck, making him purr in pleasure.

“Iris.”

He unhooked her bra and latched his mouth onto her mounds, swirling his tongue around each nipple as he kissed over every inch of her skin. She dug her nails into the back of his neck as her toes squeezed into the front of her shoes, delirious with pleasure.

Finally, she set herself down, rid herself of her pants and underwear and returned to him again. She wanted to say something, _anything_ , but her mind was clouded with lust and something very close to love.

She retrieved the condom, and didn’t stop to think before peeling his boxers down and fitting the rubber to his nearly entirely hard cock.

“Shit, Iris.”

She looked up at him, the hushed curse a turn-on and an encouragement to her.

“I want you, Barry.”

He shivered under her words, as she stood up, naked before him as he was before her.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time, but now…” She shook her head in awe, and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

He picked her up in his arms, pushed her flush against the elevator wall, wrapped her legs around his waist and slid his now fully hard cock into her wet, tight pussy.

“God, it’s better than… Better than I ever imagined…”

“Fuck me, Barry,” she ordered, then nibbled on his earlobe.

His eyes rolled back, and he did what he was told, pushing in and pulling out of her. Each thrust was more pleasurable than the last, and faster too. Iris held on for dear life, and Barry fucked her as if he had nothing else to live for in that moment. Seconds passed into minutes, and in the sweat and the friction, finally they came unraveled in each other.

Barry slid to the floor, still holding her, and leaned his head back against the wall.

“That was… That was…”

“It was fucking incredible is what it was,” she answered for him, smiling.

She kissed him again.

“Come on,” she said, getting to her feet first. “I know a team that’s waiting to see their hero, and I’d rather they didn’t catch him in this compromising position.”

Barry smirked then, and in a blink he was dressed again and helping her back into her last piece of clothing, her sweater.

Barry lifted the emergency lever, and the doors opened. He shrugged into his jacket just as they stepped out into the lobby. Grinning from ear to ear, Barry made no attempt to stop until Cisco started walking toward them down the hall.

And frankly, Iris didn’t either.


End file.
